


Sphere of Joy

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Dan didnt expect this, and he wouldnt know how to ask for it either, but he was happy it happened.Or how a little something, something can be the last sweet thing to spark a conversation, both were ready to have..





	Sphere of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> In case you need a hint, this is about baby Pearl (Louises 2. child), and not a tragedy. But it was pointed out to me, that this is a bit too subtle. :) (Thanks AmazingDandroid !)
> 
> .

14.01.2017

 

 

„Dan!“ „What!?“

It was a quiet morning, ...besides the shouting. The air outside was crisp and woke everyone who dared to be outside or near an open window, up. So it was for Dan, staying peaceful in their balcony door, looking outside and just breathing in the fresh air.

That was, until Phils silence-disturbing shout, but Dan didnt think to much of it after no further response. He closed his eyes again, a bit of sunlight peaking through the clouds. The wind whistled around the corner, creating little melodies in Dans head.

„Daaan! Come here a sec!“

He groaned and frowned annoyed before he closed the door and left their bedroom. He grumbled on his way to the lounge, where he assumed Phil would be. Once Phil came into sight, he spoke up.

„What? Why did _I_   have to move?...“ throwing his hands into the air, simply for emphasis. Phil looked up from the sofa, smiling brightly, making grabby hands towards him „...come look already!“ "Look at what..?"

Dan couldnt surpress a little cautious smile at that sight, however still a bit annoyed. He moved around the sofa, too curious to withstand, eyeing Phil. Before he could do anything, Dan was pulled down onto the sofa, a high squeek slipping out. Phil cuddled him fondly for a moment, almost smothering him as he hold him in place with surprising strength.

Dan was fake glooming up at him as a response, a bit wihny „Phiil.. let goo..“ Phil knew he loved it, even if he was sulking „yeah-yeah...“ He moved away after leaving a few more kisses, shooting him a smug smile. He grabbed for his phone, reaching to the floor, it went flying after his outburst of affection. Phil was silently thankfull for the carpet, not the first time this year.

Dan lied a bit confused and twisted on his side, as he watch Phil stare at the screen again „come here already..sit up!“ turning to him with a grinn. „Dont tell me what to do!“ Dan was seemingly still moping, and Phil wasnt having any of it „Oh shush..“

Phil gave Dan a hand and pulled him into his side „Okay.. are you ready?“ Dan looked at him „Phil. ...ready for what?“ Phil grinned „...Oh. You´re so not ready ..“ Phil looked down on his phone, holding it so Dan wouldnt see.

Dan frowned at the serene expression that overtook his face again, getting all fidgety the next moment „Phil..?“ Dan frowned, getting a bit concerned, mostly for his own well being.

„Okay, Danny-boy.., prepare for emotions“ Phil looked up and grinned at him, locking their eyes before he turned the phone screen towards Dan.

Dans eyes stayed on Phil for another moment before they moved to what caused Phil to be so exited. His eyes went wide. He shot Phil a quick glance, who didnt bother to hide his smirk, and grabbed his phone. Phil was clearly satisfyed with himself, with the little surprise.

„Is it..?“ „Yup!“ „Oh my god...“ Dan swallowed, the happiness he felt right now couldnt be described with words. It was not really just exitement and happiness moving through him, but definetly some of that. But even more it was like a little wave of realisation, hitting him right in the heart. He took a shaky breath, he just loved and envied the thought of it to much, and Phil knew that.

„Oh fuck... I cant...“ He teared up, turning the phone away as he hid behind his hand „why would you do this?!“ Phils hand moved soothingly over his arm, rubbing his shoulder „Sorry babe.. “Phil smiled lovingly at him „I love it when you get like this..“ Dan let out a teary laugh "...thanks ass" Phil chuckled before he mumbled "well.. normally you love my ass.." receiving a playfull slap to the arm for that one.

Dan composed himself after another moment, glancing back at the phone „ugh... shit..why is she so cute?!“ Dan chuckled as he hid behind his hand again, a few more tears rolling down his cheek. Phil took the phone from his strong grip and swiped over it before he looked back up. „Are you okay though?..“

Dans eyes twinkled as he smiled „Its fine, babe... let me see again?“ Phil smiled back, feeling the same kind of happiness as Dan, just showing it differently. He turned the phone back, viewing a little clip that was also send. They didnt talk as they watched it. Dan surprisingly speechless and preoccupied and Phil just quietly content.

He mindlessly rubbed his hand over Dans shoulder as the little squishy thing they watched moved, causing Dan to ´aww´. No drop of sarcasm near, making Phil smile even more next to him, heart beating excitedly.

Phil swiped back to the foto as Dan spoke up „we need to send her flowers or somthing like that...“ Phil hummed agreeing as he leaned back into the sofa „maybe some chocolate.. she deserves it..“ he added. They looked at each other, speaking without words, soft expressions on their faces.

Dan leaned back aswell, scooting a little closer to Phil, thumb moving over his thigh. „We should ask if we could come visit in the next weeks...“ Phil hummed agreeing, nuzzling his curls and leaving a kiss in them as Dan leaned his head on his shoulder.

They stayed like this, both falling quiet as their thoughts occupied their minds. Phil unlocked his phone again, looking at the picture of the little baby, just a few hours old. „She is beautiful though, isnt she?“ he mumbled, taking a deep breath.

Dan looked up at him, turning around further as he saw his watery eyes. „Of course she is..“ voice soft. Phil nodded, twitchy smile on his face. Dan gave him a understanding look as he smiled back, rubbing his leg soothingly.

The dam broke without warning, tears rolling down Phils cheeks as he sniffed. Dans heart ached and he pulled him into a tight hug. He tried to soothe him with quiet words, understanding quite well where this was coming from since he felt these kind of things more often than not recently.

And Dan was more than willing to hold him through it, humming soothingly as Phils tears dampened the fabric of his t-shirt. Phil stayed like that, hiding between Dans neck and shoulder, until he calmed down eventually. His chest heaving.

Phils hands moved over Dans t-shirt, feeling the need to hold onto something as Dan left a kiss on his head „are you feeling better?“ Phil nodded, but didnt bother to come out of his hiding place. Dan rubbed over his back again, feeling his pain „It´s okay...“ Simple words with deeper meaning "...deep breaths, alright?" Phil did as told, holding on as he breathed in, still a bit shaky.

Dan hummed as he squeezed his shoulders again, trying to calm Phil down further as he ran a hand through his hair. Phil turned a little, not looking up yet „ugh..“, causing Dan to chuckle and leave another kiss on his head, humming in agreement. „..I dont know where that came from..“ Phil said a bit exhausted.

Dan frowned, somehow also smiling as he turned Phils face to him „Yeah you do..“ his voice was soft as he nuzzled him. Phil looked unsure over Dans face, a bit timid, eyes slightly red „..maybe..“. Dan gave him a reasuring smile before he slotted their lips together. He gently kissed Phil, both seeking comfort in the act, in the movement.

Dan exhaled calmly, lips coming to rest, heads leaning against each other. „..maybe....yeah.“ Both had a longing emotion pulling in their chests. They looked over one another, shy smiles on their faces. Phil left a peek on Dans lips, squeezing him where is hands touched his body.

They held each other for a while, lips finding their way home occasionally. Phil looked at him after another kiss, smirk tugging at his lips „not like we could just pop one of those out...“ Dans eyes widened and he laughed, a bit disbelieving, into Phils shoulder „ugh... you... not that again..“   

Phil laughed with him. Both showing each other that this wasnt the end of their world. It was still the beginning.

„I mean- I would if that would be a thing...“ Phil mumbled, thinking out loud. Dan looked up at him, raising his eyebrow as a smile tugged at his lips „Oh, would you now?“ „well,.. maybe not _now_.. we´re a bit busy..“ Phil grinned as Dan rolled his eyes at him "you dork..." 

Dan looked back after a moment of thinking, knowing and loving expression on his face. „But I guess ...thats something we need to talk about more hm?... a child?“ His voice got a bit quiet and unsure towards the end. Phils expression softened, looking over his face searchingly as he nodded „..yeah?“ „yeah.“ Dan pulled at him, guiding Phil into his lap to hug him more easily.

Phil hugged back, nestling into his touch "...not just talking though, right?" Dans big hands rubbed over his back again "..of course not, Philly" holding him close. They didnt stay like that for to long. Soon the words streamed out of them, thoughts and hopes and wishes mixing with giggles and quiet understanding smiles.

The inital realisation that this was something they would be both willing and happy to go through together, was hitting them quite hard. But not in a bad way. And a quiet, unspoken agreement took place; that this was not just a thought here and there, of something that may or may not be a thing of their distant future together.

This was something to plan and talk about. So the coversation stayed with them for quite a while. Before to long it turned into plans, concrete thoughts that had more substance than the initial outburst of emotion. It wouldnt be easy, but they wanted it, needed it to complete their little family. They wished for something to carry on their love, be a living breathing symbol for it, long after they were gone.

But all of that that came later. First they had to remind themselves to honor a little something something, that sweet thing that brought this on.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa. Hope you liked that, firts time just fluff. Ay...
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos on your way out! <3
> 
> x :D


End file.
